


Grooming Habits

by SpaceRat



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom!Rin, Catboys, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRat/pseuds/SpaceRat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin discovers that Haru has some grooming habits of a different sort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grooming Habits

**Author's Note:**

> For Rin's birthday, I give him cat ears and a tail!
> 
> ~~I'm sorry, this is something awful.~~

There are goose bumps rising along Rin’s arms as Haru runs the rough surface of his tongue across his shoulder. Rin _tries_ not to squirm underneath him but it's kind of fucking impossible when Haru's idea of _grooming_ is straddling him while they're both half-naked and trailing a line of licks and kisses along his collarbone to the base of his neck.

He works at an irritatingly slow rate, taking his sweet time to nip and lap at every inch of skin he can get to. Rin just swallows down another whimper and wills himself to _breathe_ , because it's kind of ridiculous that _this_ is all it takes for him to turn into a gasping mess.

When Haru pulls away and looks right at him, Rin _tenses_ , suddenly too conscious of how close their bodies are pressed together, how much his dick is straining against his underwear. A flush heats his skin from his ears to the tip of his tail and he just wants to hide his face in the pillows, the blanket, Haru's neck, _something_.

"... Rin?"  

" _What?_ " He spits out between gritted teeth.

"You're hard," Haru says. His tail does this annoying, cocky little flick and Rin feels his face heat up even more.

"N-no fucking way, I never would h-have noticed," he stammers and it feels like he's begging for trouble. Haru sits there, _looking_ at himwith this stupidly attractive smirk on his face and Rin knows, just _knows_ he was right - he's screwed. So screwed.

Or at least, he wants to be.

Any remotely sensible train of thought Rin may be having is quickly chased away when Haru bends down again and sucks at the spot underneath his jaw. A shudder runs down his entire body and his hands come up to grip at Haru's shoulders.

" _Fuck..._ " he moans. A plea of _do that again_ is lodged in his throat as he tips his head back, begging for more.

Haru doesn't seem to give a shit about what Rin wants though. He just mouths his way back down from Rin's neck to his chest and yeah, it feels great but it isn't _enough._ It isn't what Rin needs right now.

He groans, ears lowered down into his hair. The track pants he's got on are definitely getting way too tight and he bucks his hips up into Haru's in a desperate search of relief. All he gets in return, though, is a lazy flick of Haru's tail and Rin wants to kick him for it. He _would_ too, if he were capable of anything more than trying not to sound entirely out of breath.

It's really kind of embarrassing how turned on he is right now. Haru hasn't even done all that much and Rin's already panting like he's in heat. Maybe that's what this is - some weird, pervert boyfriend-induced male heat - because Rin isn't sure why the hell else the little nips Haru leaves along his skin have him gulping for air and writhing around so much like this.

And then Haru shifts, finally grinding his hips down against Rin's and-

"Oh my _god_ \--" he gasps, head thrown back and breath catching all over again. He's running on pure instinct as his body moves on its own and his hand slides down to Haru’s waist. There’s fabric underneath his fingers and fuck, Rin can’t believe they’re still wearing clothes. With a growl, he slips a finger through one of Haru’s belt loops and tugs at it.

"Impatient," Haru says with this annoying, knowing smile and Rin whimpers, fucking _whimpers_ , because he knows he's doomed to suffer through whatever Haru's got his heart set on now.

And suffer he does as Haru works his way down Rin's body at a snail's pace, leaving rough licks and hot open-mouthed kisses to his ribs, stomach, hip bones, any patch of bare skin he get to. Rin strains against him, focusing everything he can on _not_ shoving his hand down his underwear and finishing himself off right there.

"Fuck, are you-- _ahh--_ you gonna do a-anything?" He barely stutters out.

"I seem to be doing plenty already." Haru’s breath is hot against Rin’s skin. He licks a stripe just above his track pants and it makes Rin's cock twitch.

"Asshole," he spits out because this is _still_ not enough. Rin feels like he's gonna go _insane_ from the ludicrous rate they're going at. Haru, on the other hand, seems like he'd be perfectly content with sucking at the spot next to Rin's belly button for days. "Ha- _Haru..._ "

“Yes?” Haru says and Rin can _hear_ the goddamn smirk in his voice.

“Can you _hurry up?_ ” he hisses through his teeth.

“If you ask nicely.” Haru glances up from where he’s nosing along Rin’s abdomen. From this angle, with his head low and tail swaying back and forth, he looks like a jungle cat on the hunt and Rin is feeling very much like his prey right now.

His heart is pounding against his rib cage and the fur on his tail bristles. It takes him a moment to remember how to speak, and when he does all that he can manage is a needy, “ _Please_.”

Haru leaves a few more kisses to Rin’s side before he finally gives in and shucks the remainder of their clothes off. Rin digs his hands into the sheets underneath him, and it takes all the willpower he has not to move his hips when Haru wraps his hand around his cock. His breathing comes out in gasps and hitches and he bites his lip to stop another moan from coming out as Haru strokes him, slow and deliberate.

"Tell me what you want, Rin," he whispers into the crook of Rin’s neck and noses along the corner of his jaw.

What _does_ he want? He wants to arch up into Haru and press so close to him until there's skin on skin and nothing else. He wants Haru's tongue on and _in_ places he would really rather not admit. He wants more of Haru's touch and his kisses and his scent on Rin's pillow when he wakes up every morning for the rest of his life.

Fuck, Rin wants _everything._

But he can't say that. There is no way in hell he can say that. Ever. So instead he mewls out a breathy little _m-more, Haru_ and hopes that the hammering rhythm his heart is beating out against his chest isn't loud enough to be heard.

Haru's hand on his dick gets a little faster, a little sloppier, and Rin feels himself going dizzy from the feel of it all. His hips jerk up clumsily into Haru's hand as shameless moans escape him. It's good, it's so damn good and--

"The _fuck --_ " Rin nearly loses it when Haru lets go of his cock without warning. The sudden loss of sensation makes his mind go fuzzy and it's not until he hears the cap of the lube bottle popping open that he realizes what the hell Haru's doing.

Rin hisses at the sudden cold as a slick finger traces around his hole.

"You need to relax," Haru says.

"Yeah, I _know_. Just - just make it quick," Rin grits out as Haru gently pushes into him. This first stretch always takes him the longest to get used to and Rin forces himself to breathe deep and slow as Haru works him open.

They go through the preparations with practiced ease, Haru knowing exactly where to press and touch to leave Rin fully pliant at his hands. It doesn't take long until he's got his fingers knuckle-deep inside Rin as he gasps and rocks his hips in time to Haru's strokes.

"Turn around," Haru says as he carefully pulls his fingers out. His voice is strained, Rin realizes and it makes his ears perk to attention. He hears the slow, measured breaths Haru is taking and as he untangles his arms from around him, Rin can feel the tension in pulling at Haru's muscles. Haru's jaw is clenched and his own ears are slanted back and an entirely new wave of excitement is rushing over Rin as he realizes that _Haru's barely hanging on too_.  

Part of him is a little ashamed that it takes a total of less than ten measly seconds for him to get up and shuffle around until he's ready on all fours with his tail is tucked to the side. Another part, though, really doesn't give a fuck because Haru is finally, _finally_ pressing into him until there's no more space left between their thighs and every last nerve in Rin's body feel like it's on fire.

It takes a moment for Haru to move, and when he does it's slow, cautious. It makes Rin groan in protest because they've been going slow this whole damn time and it's the _last_ thing he needs right now. He pushes back, puts a bit of force into it to tell Haru it's okay to speed up and the way Haru gasps makes Rin's cock ache for attention.

" _Ahh--_ ", he cries as they get faster and his arms tremble below him, threatening to give way with each movement. When Haru buries his face into the back of Rin's neck and reaches around to palm at his cock the sounds that fall out of Rin's lips are more like needy moans than the parts of Haru's name that they're supposed to be.

He's a mess; he's a total fucking mess and he feels like he might fall apart at any second now.

"Close-- I'm--" Rin somehow manages to gasp out. His grip on the sheets becomes white-knuckled as Haru thrusts deep into him and bites at the nape of his neck. A tension builds in Rin's core and all it takes is a few more strokes of his cock for his release to come crashing down, leaving him gasping and rutting desperately into Haru's hand.

Haru doesn't last much longer. He groans and digs his teeth a little deeper into Rin's skin when he hits his own orgasm and Rin is so over-sensitive that he can _feel_ the vibrations running down his spine. It's all his arms can take, and he collapses onto the bed under Haru's weight.

The bed cover is wet and sticky from his come, but Rin's too spent to care right now. Haru feels so warm against him and it does nothing to lift the sleepy haze falling over him. It takes him a moment to register that Haru's... Haru's _purring_.

"That good, huh?" Rin asks with a bit of a sleepy laugh and all it gets him is an equally sleepy, non-committal _mm_ as Haru lifts himself off of Rin and flops over on the other side of the bed. His hair is mussed, and the fur on his ears is sticking out at funny angles, and there's something about the sight that sends a surge of affection running through Rin's chest. He shifts to move closer to Haru, but the movement just makes him take notice of the mess that's now covering his stomach. "You should clean me up, you know. Since this was your doing and all."

"Too tired. Just take a bath." Haru's voice rumbles a bit through his purr and his eyes are already half-closed.

"Ouch. You break my heart, Nanase," Rin says and clutches at his chest dramatically. And then, because the post-sex haze always manages to turn his need for physical contact up to eleven, he adds, "Come bathe with me, at least."

"Okay."

"But no more grooming, I'm tired."

"You sure?"

" _Yes._ "

"Okay."

"Good."

**Author's Note:**

> They totes had another grooming session in the bath.


End file.
